New Job
by Izumi Shiroyama
Summary: Akashi mencari pekerjaan baru. Untuk apa? Pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya? T for chap 4/Warning: GJ MAX!
1. Chapter 1

Akashi : Apaan nih, aku kok jadi gaje gini sih?  
Izumi : Sudah lah, gapapa. Penasaran Akashi kenapa? Baca aja ceritanya.  
Akashi : Enak aja aku diperbudak olehmu *ngeluarin gunting*  
Izumi : Berani? *ngeluarin golok*

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Akashi pun bingung sekarang mau ngapain. Jadi ceritanya (curhat dulu) dia dulu anak kaya, DULU. Tapi setelah keluarganya dirampok oleh pamannya sendiri-yang hanya meninggalkan rumah kosong dan boxer ayahnya yang bertuliskan 'I'm Gay'-mereka langsung jatuh miskin dan tinggal di bawah kolong meja. Sekarang ayahnya menjadi pemungut sampah B3, dan ibunya mengurus adiknya yang masih balita.

Pengen kerja, tapi gak dibolehin sama ortu. Pengen bantu-bantu dirumah malah diusir. Akhirnya anak korban broken home ini jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan dan bertemu dengan potongan iklan baris dari koran. "Kerja paruh waktu? Bagus juga tuh. Kan aku gak dibolehin kerja, tapi mereka gak bilang gak boleh kerja paruh waktu." Akashi yang pikirannya gak tau isinya apa pun lekas pergi ke ortu dan akhirnya masih gak dibolehin. Tapi karena dia pengen banget bantu mereka jadi pemuda berambut merah mengancam dengan gunting yang dia temukan di hasil pungutan sampah ayahnya. Mereka akhirnya setuju sambil bilang "Jangan potong kita dengan gunting yang karatan itu, nanti kita diabetes."

Pemuda yang masih dalam masa pubertas melihat iklan baris yang dipungutnya, isinya adalah lowongan menjadi guru TK. Dia tertarik dan mencari alamat yang tertera. Setelah sampai, dia memanggil nama yang tertulis di iklan yang dipegang eratnya itu. "Permisi, apakah ada yang bernama Kuroko disini?". "Aku." kata seorang bocah kecil yang hanya sepinggang Akashi, "Kenapa memanggil?". Akashi dengan muka stay cool-nya melihat anak itu dengan mata yang bertuliskan 'OMG'. "Kagami, kamu ngapain? Itu siapa?" tiba-tiba muncul mas-mas dengan rambut biru muda muncul di belakang bocah mungil tadi. "Ada yang nyariin kakak" kata Taiga sambil menunjuk ke Akashi. Kakak yang kira-kira umurnya masih dibawah 30 tahun itu melihat secara seksama -head to toe- tubuh Akashi, "...Bapak mau mendaftarkan anak bapak disini, ya?". Akashi udah gak tahan dengan semua kejadian ini, dan mukanya yang membuat 25.000 lebih cewek terpesona itu pun langsung cengo, "SETUA ITU KAH MUKAKU?".

Perbincangan dilanjutkan di ruang guru, "Jadi kamu ingin melamar ke sini?". "Iya, dan umurku masih 15 tahun tau, mana mungkin aku punya anak." Akashi udah siap-siap mengeluarkan gunting karatannya itu. Kuroko hanya terdiam, "Tenang, tenang, kamu bisa kok kerja disini, tidak usah pakai formulir." Suasana hati Akashi sekarang menjadi berbunga-bunga. Dimulailah pertama kalinya Akashi mengajar.

Dikelas yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil diisi oleh 7 orang beserta Kuroko dan Akashi, si kecil Kagami juga ada. "Pelajaran hari ini akan diajarkan oleh guru baru disebelah kakak yang bernama Akashi Seijuro." Kuroko kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Wah, itu oji-san yang mau daftarin-!" Akashi langsung mengambil gunting dari meja guru dan memotong beberapa helai rambut kepala bergaya spike kebanggaan Kagami itu, "Oji-san ngapain motong rambut segala?". "Aku masih muda!" Kuroko meberi tanda untuk menenangkan Akashi, "...ehm, anak-anak, kita akan belajar cara membuat hasil karya dengan kertas origami.". Anak-anak pun langsung mengambil masing-masing 5 lembar kertas origami dengan warna yang beragam. Mereka diajarkan cara membuat burung, pesawat, kodok, dll. Akashi melihat kerjaan anak-anak TK itu dengan mata pembunuh yang membuat semua anak (terkecuali Kagami) ketakutan.

Saat semuanya sudah selesai, diperlihatkan hasil karya anak-anak TK itu. Ada yang membuat mikroskop yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya (bisa dipakai juga), ada juga yang bikin benda kuning yang mengambang (lit. Spongebob). Kagami juga memperlihatkan hasil karyanya, yaitu surat duel untuk Akashi, Akashi langsung memotong surat itu menjadi kata 'DENIED!'. Anak-anak polos yang tidak tau apa-apa menganga tidak jelas, selain Kagami, dia berlari ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko dengan muka 'apa yang telah terjadi?' memanggil Akashi ke ruang guru.

"Kamu sepertinya tidak cocok menjadi guru TK, maaf, tapi kamu dipecat.". Hati Akashi langsung ditusuk oleh tombak yang dibuat oleh salah satu murid tadi. Tetapi, Kuroko menggunakan jurus Misdirection-nya untuk membelokkan tombak itu ke vanilla milkshake di mejanya yang akan diminum oleh anjing kesayangannya.

Akashi yang galau akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Diperjalanan, dia bertemu om-om gak jelas dari mana mengajaknya untuk bekerja di tempat dia bekerja.

* * *

Sampai sini dulu, maaf ya kalo fail. Namanya juga pertama kali bikin. maksudnya bikin comedy ,ya, jangan berpikiran yang lain.

Anyways, R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi : Akhirnya masih belum dapat pekerjaan -_-"  
Kuroko : Maaf, ya, Akashi-kun, berjuang!  
Kagami : Iya, jangan sedih hati, Izumi-neechan kan baik, nanti endingnya kan kamu jadi-  
Izumi : *nutup mulut Kagami* Jangan di kasih tau. Silahkan baca lanjutannya.  
Akashi : Awas ya kalo di chapter ini aku masih belum dapat pekerjaan yang bagus. *ngeluarin gunting yang dia colong dari TK yang tadi*  
Kuroko : Akashi-kun jangan sembarangan ngambil *sita gunting yang dipegang Akashi*  
Izumi : Horee! Kuroko baik deh. *meluk Kuroko*  
Kuroko : Kamu siapa?  
Izumi : Waaa, Kuroko jahat *nangis dipojokan*  
Kuroko : Canda, canda...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Akashi melihat om-om dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Meskipun orang itu terlihat mencurigakan, Akashi tetap mengambil kesempatan itu, yang penting dapat duit. Akashi mengikuti om yang rambutnya di-_wax _kebelakang itu dan berakhir di bandara (itu jauh loh dari rumah Akashi). Sesampainya, mereka memasuki ruangan yang gelap. Saat lampunya dinyalakan, terlihat kamera, dll di sekitar ruangan itu. Om mencurigakan yang tadi membuka pintu yang ada di belakang layar putih. "Akashi Seijuro kan? Namaku Kise Ryota, kamu pasti lagi mencari pekerjaan?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlagak seperti peramal yang serba tau. Akashi masih berfikir 'Jangan-jangan aku dibawa ke dukun'. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu." Kise menunjukkan majalah-majalah yang isinya foto-fotonya sebagai model, "Tolong jual majalah-majalah ini ya?". Akashi langsung _poker face._

"Kasamatsu-senpai, _style _rambut itu gak cocok denganmu." Kise mengacak-acak rambut om mencurigakan tadi. Om yang bernama Kasamatsu langsung menginjak-injak Kise, "Beraninya kamu sama senpaimu sendiri.". Yang membuat Akashi bingung adalah 1. Kenapa dia berada di ruangan mencurigakan yang berada di bandara? 2. Kenapa orang ini tau namanya dan keadaannya? 3. Kenapa dia harus menjual majalah-majalah ini? 4. Apa hubungan Kise dengan Kasamatsu? 5. Dimana toiletnya? Dia udah gak tahan sejak dari TK kemarin, tadinya dia pengen ke toilet setelah ngajar, tapi udah dipecat duluan. Kenapa dia gak izin ke toilet aja meskipun sudah dipecat, Kuroko kan baik? Nah, Akashi gak mau, dia punya slogan tersendiri 'Ke toilet hanya kalau berurusan dengan tempat itu', memang aneh slogannya.

"Ok, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kise membaca pikirannya Akashi, "1. Ruangan ini tidak mencurigakan, ini kamar yang disediakan oleh bandara untuk pilotnya." jadi Kise itu pilot toh, "2. Aku berteman denganmu waktu kamu TK, gak inget ya *nangis*. Terus aku dapat kabar dari Kuroko kalau kamu butuh pekerjaan." dia temannya Kuroko ternyata, "3. Abis aku pengen bantu kamu nyari pekerjaan, tapi gak ada yang bisa kamu kerjakan di bandara ini selain menjual majalahku." ok, Akashi babu, "4. Dia itu senpaiku waktu SMP dan sekarang dia menjadi _bodyguard-_ku." kasihanilah Kasamatsu, "5. Toilet ada disitu, lewat pintu yang tadi aku lewatin. Nanti kamu lurus aja, mentok belok kiri." Akashi langsung lari ke arah pintu itu.

Meskipun dia tidak kesusahan mencari toiletnya, tapi gak tau kenapa, air krannya tidak berfungsi, tiba-tiba Kasamatsu datang dari atap dan memberikannya _hand sanitizer_. Akashi tanpa berpikir panjang mengambilnya dan menggunakannya (dia mengendus-ngendusnya karena baunya seperti parfum yang dipakai oleh adiknya). Setelah Akashi selesai ke toilet, Kise mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi nanti kamu ke..." males nulis penjelasan, "terus kamu balik lagi kesini. Mengerti?". Akashi dengan ingatannya yang top (dia bisa menghapal semua koleksi guntingnya yang berjumlah 812) menghafal semua yang dijelaskan oleh Kise. Kasamatsu saja tidak mengerti apapun yang dikatakan oleh kouhainya itu.

Saatnya memulai pekerjaan. Kise dan Kasamatsu berangkat duluan ke dalam pesawat, sedangkan Akashi diam di depan pintu masuk pesawat dan didampingi oleh pramugari yang membagikan koran. Seperti yang diduga, koran-koran yang dibagikan laku dengan bapak-bapak, tapi majalah-majalah yang berisi foto-foto Kise laku dengan perempuan, muda maupun tua. Tapi terkadang salah satu perempuan yang mengambil majalah itu ingin mengambil foto dengan Akashi. Pastinya Akashi gak mau, tapi pramugari disebelahnya bilang, "Kita harus melayani dengan senyuman.". Akhirnya, karena Akashi sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, jadinya di membalikkan meja yang diatasnya ada koran-koran dan majalah-majalah tadi, dan Akashi tidak melupakan senyumannya. Pramugari yang kaget pun ayan ditempat.

Setelah Akashi menakuti beberapa pelanggan yang ingin naik pesawat dengan gunting yang dia temukan diselipan koran-koran yang berhamburan, dia balik lagi ke ruangan mencurigakan tadi, dan yang mengagetkannya adalah masih ada Kise di sana. Akashi bertanya, "Kok kamu ada disini, kamu bukannya harus ada di dalam pesawat ya?". "Oh, itu. Aku serahkan kepada Kasamatsu-senpai." Kasamatsu yang berada di dalam pesawat mengutuk Kise, "Intinya, kamu dipecat ya? Kamu gak boleh gitu sama pelanggan. Tapi karena aku masih kasihan sama kamu, aku kasih kerjaan baru."

* * *

Sampai sini dulu, kasihan ya, Akashi gak dapet mulu kerjaannya.

Btw, R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi : Aku masih belum dapat pekerjaan -_-"  
Kise : Salah sendiri, dikit-dikit ngeluarin gunting.  
Akashi : Apa katamu? *mengeluarkan gunting temuannya di selipan koran*  
Kasamatsu : Eh, itu bukannya punya pramugari yang ayan itu.  
Kise : Wah, tumben Kasamatsu-senpai tau. Senpai bukannya takut sama perempuan ya?  
Akashi : Kasamatsu takut sama perempuan? *narik Izumi*  
Izumi : Ngapain narik-narik sih? Tumben.  
Akashi : Katanya Kasamatsu mau ngasih tau sesuatu.  
Izumi : Ada apa?  
Kasamatsu : E-e-e-eh, g-gak kok, g-g-gak ada a-apa-apa. *ngumpet di belakang Kise*  
Izumi : Akashi gimana sih, katanya mau ngasih tau sesuatu, buktinya gak ada tuh.  
Akashi : Tau tuh, dia yang bilang.  
Kasamatsu : A-apaan sih, s-s-siapa yang bilang gitu, h-hah?  
Kise : Sudah, sudah. Kasihan Izumicchi gak ngerti apa-apa. *nunjuk Izumi*  
Izumi : *melongo*  
Akashi : Waduuh! /ala Sk*tsa  
Izumi : Udah ah, kapan para pembaca membaca karyaku ini yang fantastis /plak. Silahkan!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Pekerjaan barumu akan ada di sini." dia menunjukkan sebuah rumah sakit yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya itu, "Temanku kerja disitu, katanya dia butuh pegawai baru. Kamu pasti akan menerimanya, kan?". Akashi yang tidak sempat mengangguk sudah dibawa pergi ke dalam mobil oleh Kasamatsu (dari mata publik terlihat seperti penculikan, tapi bukan kok). Kasamatsu membawa Akashi ke rumah sakit temannya Kise. Saat sudah sampai, Kasamatsu menendangnya pertanda untuk keluar mobil. Akashi mengerti dan langsung keluar mobil (sebelumnya-gak tau kenapa-mengeluarkan guntingnya sebagai tanda '_f__arewell_') dan menuju ke arah pintu rumah sakit yang sepertinya ternama.

Di pintu utama, dia di sapa oleh perawat. Dengan senyum menawannya itu, tiba-tiba dia membawa Akashi ke UGD. "Shin-chan, gawat, mata anak ini harus disembuhkan segera.". "Apaan sih? Ini udah lama tau, jangan di apa-apain." Akashi mengancam. "Takao, kamu ngapain sih tiba-tiba bawa anak kayak gini." sensei yang dipanggil 'Shin-chan' tadi memarahi perawatnya, "Lalu jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu di sini, panggil aku 'sensei'. Perawat yang bernama Takao mengeluh, "Abis, aku kira dia butuh perawatan. Terus gak apa-apa kali maggil kamu 'Shin-chan', gak tau kenapa, aku di bilang pemberani sama perawat yang lain kalo memanggilmu dengan nama itu.". Pastinya Takao disebut seperti itu, sensei yang _killer_ itu sulit diajak mengobrol, apalagi memanggilnya dengan panggilan selain 'sensei'.

(Karena mereka akan mengobrol lamaaa banget/adu bacot, jadi aku bikin jadi kayak dialog. Dari Shin-chan dulu. Hai douzo!)  
"Ada urusan apa kamu ke sini kalau bukan untuk dirawat?"  
"Belum dikasih tau ya? Aku akan bekerja disini."  
"Kata siapa? Belum ada berita apa-apa dari bawahanku."  
"Lah? Kise belum bilang apa-apa?"  
"Kise? Sudah lama tidak mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kedatanganmu."  
"Dasar banci! Katanya temannya membutuhkan pegawai baru, terus dia menunjukkan dan mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit ini."  
"Memang benar aku butuh pegawai baru, tapi aku tidak memberi tau Kise."  
"Intinya, aku ingin bekerja. Jadi berikan aku pekerjaan baru."  
"Memang ada pencarian pegawai baru, tapi apakah kamu sudah siap?"  
"Pastinya! Emang aku jadi apa?"  
"Kamu datang ke sini dan tidak tau akan kerja apa?"  
"Kan yang penting dapat duit."  
"Sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan ruang operasi."  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Untuk membedah hatimu/ HUEEK." Wah, gombal, "Maksudku, membedah otakmu."  
"...OK. Ngapain bedah otakku, normal-normal aja tuh." *liatin hasil ronsen otaknya*  
"Kecil sekali ya otakmu. Ini pasti tidak normal."  
"Yaiyalah, itu kan waktu masih umur 6 tahun /PLAKK."  
"(・・) Ya sudahlah, jadi kamu mau terima pekerjaannya gak?"  
"Pekerjaan apaan? Belum dijawab pertanyaannya."  
"Oh iya, kamu mau jadi dokter gak?"  
"Dokter? Boleh-boleh aja, tapi gak apa-apa kalo gak kuliah bla bla bla?"  
"Gak apa-apa, aku aja kerja di sini sejak umur 5 tahun, jadi ahli di bidangku waktu umur 9 tahun."  
"Rumah sakit macam apa ini !? Bodo lah, yang penting dapat duit toh. Btw, kamu ahli bidang apa?"  
"Bidang gombal /PLAK, maksudku bidang dokter basket."  
"...APAAN TUH!? Terus tadi kamu juga mau bedah otakku?"  
"Emang bedah otak sama bedah bola basket beda ya?"  
*facepalm*"Udah ah, aku terima pekerjaan dokternya."  
"Jadi dokter apa?"  
"Dokter yang pake gunting apa?"  
"Dokter apa saja sepertinya memakai gunting."  
"Pilihanmu saja lah kalo gitu."  
"Oke, jadi dokter basket aja ya. Jadi bawahanku."  
"OK sip. Btw, namamu siapa ya?"  
"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Midorima Shintarou, 4649"  
"Namaku Akashi Seijuro, yoroshiku."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, mereka menuju ke suatu ruangan. "Ini adalah tempat kerjaku. Nah, kamu duduknya di situ.". Dia menunjuk ke arah kursi yang berada di pojokan. Akashi menuruti perkataannya dan menuju ke pojokan itu. Tetapi kursi itu sudah ditempati oleh kuntilanak. Karena dia sangat ingin sekali banget duduk, jadi dia potong rambut hantu berambut panjang itu, pergi deh.

"Sekarang aku ajarkan cara membedah bola basket. Pertama kita ambil guntingnya, lalu kita ambil bolanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah itu, kita tusuk bola secara perlahan, gunting sedikit, lalu kita buang bolanya." Buang!? Bolanya!? Dokter macam apa ini. "Ngapain di bedah kalo akhirnya dibuang?". "Ngapain bedah bola basket, kalo udah gede bolongnya, sekalian aja beli bola baru." Akashi pun _facewall,_ karena tangan tidak cukup untuk memuatnya (memuat apa?). Tapi apa boleh buat, Akashi -masih dengan alasan butuh uang- bertahan di tempat.

Sudah berjam-jam dan pasien pertama masih belum datang, "Sepi ya disini?". "Jangan bilang gitu, nanti-", tiba-tiba pintu masuk didobrak oleh perawat yang tadi, "-dia datang.". "Yo, Shin-chan, dia ngapain disini. *nunjuk Akashi* Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya basket.". Akashi menarik perawat itu dan menatapnya dengan mata setajam guntingnya. Balik lagi ke masalah 'sepi', apa hubungannya Takao dengan kesepian ruangan ini? Jawabannya, Takao paling gak suka tempat sepi, jadi kalo sepi nanti tiba-tiba dia datang dan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dari Oldc*dex. Dan sepertinya Akashi tidak suka tempat berisik, mungkin tempat ini tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Akashi yang _cool. _Jadi pada saat Midorima dan Takao masih bertengkar tentang 'tempat ini sepi/tidak', Akashi pergi dangan membawa oleh-oleh gunting yang digunakan untuk membedah bola basket tadi.

* * *

Yey, ceritanya panjang ya.

P.S. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi : Masih belum dapat pekerjaan -_-"  
Takao : Lah, yang kabur siapa?  
Akashi : Aku..., abis berisik banget. Orang kayak gini tuh gak pernah suka tempat rame.  
Midorima : Benda keberuntanganmu hari ini adalah bola basket. Eh? Aku taruh mana ya bolanya?  
Takao : Nih, tadi abis dia ambil tukul, eh, tuyul. *ngasih bola basket yang di bedah Midorima*  
Midorima : Ah, 39. Nih, benda keberuntunganmu, kalo kamu bawa pasti dapat pekerjaan bagus. ^^)b  
Akashi : Itu ngapain sih ngomong pake angka. Kayak kalkulator aja.  
Midorima : Ih, gak tau ya. Itu kan lagi jaman. 4649 = yoroshiku, 39 = sankyu, masa gak tau?  
Akashi : Tau sih tau, tapi itu kan alay banget. Yang lagi jaman tuh bergalau ria di tengah malem.  
Takao : Ngapain galau, nakut-nakutin orang malem-malem tau.  
Midorima : Oh, ternyata suara tangisan di malam hari tuh orang lagi galau. Ternyata.  
Takao : Kalo yang dimaksud Shin-chan itu yang di rumah sakit, itu bukan orang galau, itu pocong nangis-nangis pengen pipis tapi gak pengen ngebasahin kainnya.  
Midorima : Terus, dia pipisnya gimana?  
Takao : Akhirnya aku potongin kainnya pake guntingmu itu, lalu *mulai bersembunyi dibelakang tembok* kena sedikit pipisnya dan aku belum menyucinya.  
Akashi : APAA!? *lempar gunting ke arah Izumi*  
Izumi : Hei, apa-apaan nih, aku dateng-dateng langsung dilemparin gunting. Baunya kayak cumi-cumi lagi. Jangan-jangan salah satu dari kalian ada yang m*****basi.  
Akashi :Jorok ih. *ngelap tangan di bajunya Midorima*  
Izumi : Maaf pembaca, sambil aku memecahkan permasalahan ini, kalian baca lanjutan ceritaku aja ya. OK, siapa yang abis m*****basi?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Akashi sudah 3x dipecat, DALAM SEHARI. Akashi yang sudah marah jadi tidak memperdulikan aturan untuk menyebrang. Saat dia di tengah jalan, dia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil polisi, nah loh. Akashi, masih kesal dengan nasibnya, bersikap seperti tidak tau dan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Polisi yang menyetir mobil yang tadi langsung keluar mobilnya dan menangkap pemuda itu. "Hei, apa-apaan nih. Udah kamu gak nyebrang di _zebra cross _atau di jembatan penyebrangan, lalu kamu gak liat lampu lalu lintas yang menandakan belum boleh menyebrang, lalu kamu juga ngacangin polisi. Berani sekali ya kamu?". Polisi yang berkulit gelap itu langsung membawa Akashi ke pos polisi.

"OK? Intinya kamu galau gak punya pacar jadi kamu pengen bunuh diri, tapi gak ditabrak oleh polisi ganteng seperti ini?". Penjelasan macam apa itu? "Enak aja, budi ya. Gak deng gede banget.". "Namaku bukan budi, namaku Aomine Daiki. 'Itu'-ku emang gede sih, kok tau, emang keliatan?" Aomine melihat ke arah resleting celananya. Akashi pun _facetable, _atau jangan-jangan dia pingsan. "Bukan gede itu, budi itu 'budeg dikit'. Dasar Ahomine Dakian.". "HEH?! Dapat dari mana panggilan itu, yang manggil itu kan cuma fans-fans tercintaku." Ternyata Aomine punya fans ya. "Btw, aku gak galau, pengen nyari pekerjaan tapi gak dapat-dapat.". 'O', itulah bentuk mulutnya Aomine saat itu... bayangkan sendiri.

"Kalo kamu nyari pekerjaan, gak ada di sini. Sana pergi!" Aomine mengusir Akashi dan mengambil majalah yang ada di atas mejanya. "Enak aja main ngusir." Akashi menyita majalah yang di pegang polisi itu, "Baca apaan sih? Kayaknya seru banget.". Akashi tidak menyadari kesalahan yang dia baru lakukan. Yang dia sesali selama 1 detik.

Seperti di chapter Midorima, Aomine dan Akashi akan beradu bacot. Mulai dari Akashi, douzo~!  
"INI...!? Oh, majalah porno. Kirain majalah gunting edisi terbaru."  
"Hah? Maksudmu apaan O doang? Majalah ini berisi harapan semua cowok di dunia ini, tidak, semesta ini."  
"Ah, lebay. Ini harapan para cowok di dunia? Berarti kalo aku robek, semua cowok akan berputus asa? Aku harus mencobanya."  
"Eh, enak aja. Kamu juga cowok kan? Berart kamu juga nanti putus asa."  
"Oh tidak bisa. Aku ini bukan cowok."  
"Terus kamu apa? Jangan-jangan banci."  
"Bukan, aku ini. . ./JENG JENG/. . . laki-laki. *zoom in zoom out zoom in zoom out*"  
". . . '_' OK. Btw, balikin, aku mau baca lagi."  
"Enak aja, aku baca dulu, baru aku balikin."  
"Aaah! Balikin gak." Aomine seketika bertingkah seperti bocah menyebalkan.  
"Ih! Jijik... Yaudah, ayo baca bareng."  
"Hihihihi, ya kan, majalah ini penuh dengan harapan cowok."  
"Harapan apanya? Isinya cuma cewek yang dadanya besar, itu saja."  
"Itu saja? ITU SAJAA!? Hehe, anak kecil. Kamu belum tau apa-apa."  
Aomine mengambil setumpuk majalah dari bawah mejanya yang dia sembunyikan entah dimana.  
"Itu apa?"  
"Udah, jangan sok polos. Dari covernya udah keliatan."  
"Iya, iya. Ini majalah porno lagi kan? Apa bedanya sama yang ini?"  
"Oh, kamu masih pemula, liat ini."  
"Yaudah sih, cuma cewek lagi nyiksa cowok. Terus yang ini cewek sama cowok lagi berdua di tempat tidur. Terus kenapa?"  
"Polos sekali kamu, jadi ini tuh-"  
"Udah tau kok, cuma jaga-jaga yang baca belum cukup umur."  
Mereka liat ke pembaca...  
"Kamu biasa banget lihat ginian? Udah pernah liat?"  
"Udah, sering. Aku juga udah sering ngelakuin. Jangan-jangan kamu belum pernah? Yah, payah."

Ternyata Akashi... "Anyways, disitu ada yang lagi ngeliatin. Siapa?". Aomine melirik, "Oh, Ryou. Sini kau!". Ryou? Jangan-jangan dia yang terkenal dengan frase . . . "Sumimasen, sumimasen." Ah, salah orang. Kirain yang suka ngomong "Mada mada dane.". "Itu Ry*ma dari Prince of *enis.". "Maaf Aomine-san, kamu kurang satu n." hanya rambut kecoklatannya yang kelihatan. "Oh iya." Aomine menulis di udara...ngapain? "Maaf, maaf. Maaf namaku mirip dengan orang lain. Maaf kamu salah orang. Maaf kamu harus mendengarkan aku meminta maaf, bla bla bla (males nulis).". Aomine menghela nafas, "Udah ah, berisik!". "Sumimasen, sumimasen. Maafkan aku untuk bernafas dengan udara yang sama denganmu. Maaf aku hidup. Untuk permintaan maaf setulus-tulusnya, aku akan bunuh diri." peminta maaf bernama Sakurai Ryou mengambil gunting, "Tapi kalo aku mati, nanti aku akan menyusahkanmu untuk membersihkan badan dan darahku."

"Yaudah, kalo mau bunuh diri di hutan aja, nanti juga ada singa yang makan." Akashi mengambil gunting yang dipegang Sakurai, "Terus kamu tuh berisik tau, minta maaf mulu. Udah ah, aku pergi aja. Gak ada masalah lagi kan?". "Iya, udah sana pergi. Mataku sakit tau ngeliat kamu.". Aomine seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, fangirls (dan fanboys) langsung menyerbu Aomine. "Enak aja, kamu tuh harus bersyukur bisa lihat mukanya Akashi-sama.""Bilang aja kamu iri melihat ketampanan Akashi-sama. Kamu kan keling gini, pasti iri, ya kan?""Kamu gak boleh bilang gitu sama Akashi-sama, aku udah cinta mati sama Akashi sejak kita melakukannya." dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah yang ngomong paling terakhir adalah cowok.

Akashi yang pergi dengan senyum tipis di mukanya menyampaikan salam terakhir (?) kepada Aomine-yang masih di gencet sama fansnya Akashi-dan Sakurai-yang masih ngomong 'sumimasen, sumimasen'-.

* * *

Yak sampe situ dulu. Maaf ya fanficnya lama update, otaknya lg macet.

Time for RnR~!


End file.
